The Life Of Alison DiLaurentis
by spencario
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis lives happily with her parents, and obnoxious brother. What happens when Alison decides it's time for some fun, and thinks that sending her four best friends with some "funny" text messages won't harm anyone? And worse, signs them off anonymously, as -A? **Note: this is not based on the books!**
1. The Birth Of Alison DiLaurentis

**Authors note: Hi everyone! I just recently created an account right now, I'll surely be updating in a day as I have some free time J Thank you! Surprise me with nice reviews? Also, sorry for the very short beginning, I promise it won't be like this anymore :) **

**Mr. DiLaurentis' POV**

"Just breathe in and out honey, it will all be okay!" I tried comforting my wife.

"Jamie, please, hold her hand! I don't think she'll be able to make this!" the doctor screamed.

"What!?"I shrieked. This was not good. Jessica's pregnancy was going so well; she was only 1 week early. I should've never trusted Doctor Stevens. Is this his idea of trying to comfort my wife?

"Kenneth, will you please hold my hand?" my wife barely mutters to me. I nod my head and grip her hand tight. I hear the quick movement of the nurses and doctor around me as they try to get the baby out. My wife continues to scream and yells out "push!" one last time, until she finally gives up and passes out.

"Jessica, Jessica!" I shake my wife, and suddenly everyone around me is quiet, except the sound of a baby crying. I turn my head around and see Doctor Stevens holding the most precious baby in his hand, and everyone in the room, except my wife, begins to clap.

"Meet your daughter, Sir." He smiles at me. And before I know it, the tears are spilling down my face. I cannot help myself because this is just wonderful. The little angel starts crying and I slowly rock her. I smile at her, still crying.

"Hey, hey, everything will be fine. I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy." I say, as I turn around to face Jessica. To my surprise, she's awake, looking beautiful than ever, and crying.

"My.. baby.." she cries, and I hand her over. I hold my wife's hand and she smiles at me, both of us still crying. The past 9 months weren't very pleasant as Jessica had a hard time with the baby in her, although she'd done it before with Jason.

"What should we name her?" Jessica says through her silent sobs.

"Alison. Alison DiLaurentis." I smile to my wife.


	2. Truth And Dare

**Alison's POV**

Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Alison were all sitting in a circle on Ali's bed. They were over at Alison's for dinner with the DiLaurentis family. The 5 of them were gossiping about boys, hot teachers, what they were going to do over the next weekend, and just girl stuff.

"Hey, let's play truth and dare!" Ali shrieked.

"Don't we have to go down for dinner soon?" Spencer said, checking her watch.

"No, it's only 6:30. We have to go down at 7. Why, Spencer, got some secrets you wouldn't like to share?" Ali winked, while the other girls laughed.

"Alright, alright. Hanna, truth or dare?" Spencer asked. Hanna squirmed in her seat while eating the bag of chips that Alison had bought for everyone. Hanna, as usual, was the only one eating them.

"Slow down buttercup, eat more chips and you may get fatter than you are!" Ali laughed. All the other girls gave Alison an alarmed look, and Hanna looked like she was about to cry.

"Jeez, I'm joking." Ali said, rolling her eyes. They were all over reacting so much. It was just a small joke anyways, and plus, they all knew it was true.

"Um.. truth." Hanna responded quietly.

"Would you rather go to the beach, or the mountains?" Spencer asked.

"Are you serious? That is like, the lamest question _ever. _You don't ask questions about stupid things, Spencer. It's more like guys and gossip." Ali said to Spencer.

"Oh.. well then Hanna, err, which one of the girls do you think is really pretty in the grade above?" Spencer said, looking more scared than she was before.

"I'm sure Aria's dad would be able to answer that!" Ali smirked at Aria. The girls turned to look at Aria, giving her a confused look. Ali was referring to the time that Aria and her both caught her dad cheating on a girl called Meredith, who was from Rosewood high.

"What does she mean, Aria?" Emily asked, confused.

"N-n-nothing. She was joking, I guess." Aria responded, shooting a death glare at Ali. Ali smiled back. The other girls just shrugged and moved on.

"I don't know how to answer that question Spencer! I don't think any of the girls in the grade above are pretty." Hanna replied. Ali just rolled her eyes.

"Guys, please, don't make this a PG truth and dare. My parents are out, anyways. They'll be back when it's dinner time so we can make it as bad as we want it to be, okay?"Ali said, and as usual, being the most confident out of all of them. All the other girls nodded, because saying no anyways would get them kicked out of Ali's house, possibly forever. Nobody said no to Alison DiLaurentis.

"Well then, in that case, Emily, I dare you to kiss . . . Alison. On the lips." Spencer said, finally starting to realize the idea of the game. Alison stared at Spencer, while Emily looked like she couldn't have done anything better.

"Ali, you okay with this?" Emily smiled. Ali didn't feel good. At all. She had always suspected that Emily had a big crush on her ever since she had Ali's back for everything, and would do anything for her.

"Whatever, its truth and dare, right?" Ali replied. She wasn't going to chicken out on a dare as stupid as this.

Aria and Spencer looked at each other, waiting for Ali to complete the dare. Hanna kept munching on her bag of chips. Emily looked at Ali, and Ali kept praying that she could suddenly vanish, away from this stupid dare. She turned to Emily, who was now inches away from her face. Ali slowly closed her eyes and leaned in, right when the door opened to reveal her brother.

"Ali, it's almost -" Jason stopped in his sentence when he saw Ali and Emily about to lip – lock.

Ali immediately jerked away from Emily, pretending nothing happened. Silently in her head, she was thanking Jason for coming in at the right time, something she thought she would never do.

"Almost what?" Ali smiled innocently at her brother, who was still staring at them. He peeked a quick glance and Aria, and looked back at Ali.

"Dinner. Come down in 5 minutes." He said, eager to get out of the room. Ali nodded, which also signaled Jason to leave the room and shut the door.

"Wow, Ali that was close!" Hanna shrieked.

"No shit, Sherlock." Ali replied. Hanna looked hurt. Ali figured it was enough to be Queen Bitch to the girls and gave Hanna a quick hug and smiled at her.

"Should we go down for dinner, girls?" Ali asked them all. Well, more like ordered them all.

"What about the dare? You still have to kiss Emily." Spencer said.

"We can do that later, I mean my parents would get mad if we came down late." Ali replied quickly. She peeked quickly at Emily, who looked like she wanted to cry because she didn't get to kiss the love of her life. Ali thought she needed some cheering up.

The girls started getting off the bed, smoothening their clothes, and ready to go down. Aria wore a pink vintage shirt, with her plaid skirt that matched perfectly with her bright pink highlights. Spencer, on the other hand, was dressed smart and formal with a white shirt and a cardigan on top, followed with full pants, a high ponytail, and her signature glasses. Hanna had on a simple blue dress that came up to her knees, with her hair in a lovely braid and a bow to tip it off. Emily was wearing something quite revealing, with a white low-neck cut shirt and denim shorts. As for Ali, she had to be the best dressed. With a beautiful tight necklace, and her 100-dollar dress, she couldn't resist the "Alison" bracelet that she created for herself, and for her 4 best friends.

"Okay, let's go!" Aria smiled. Hanna, Spencer and Emily followed behind.

"Wait, you guys carry on. I need to talk to Emily for a minute." Ali commanded. The other three nodded and headed downstairs, while Emily closed the door and walked up to Ali.

"Ali, if this is about the ki –" Emily couldn't finish her sentence as Alison leaned in and kissed Emily's lips, softly. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled flirtatiously at Emily. Emily looked like she was going to pass out on the spot.

"That wasn't for the dare." Ali smiled. Emily nodded and smiled back. Together, they walked down for dinner together.

Perfect, Ali's plan to make Emily happy had worked. Hopefully she wouldn't have to come across a situation like that again with Emily. She already had one lover boy in her life.


	3. Dinner Party

**Alison's POV**

Alison walked down her spiral staircase, ready to meet her happy family and her best friends. She waited for the compliments from her parents, telling her how beautiful, how gorgeous, how amazing her outfit looked. Instead, she heard nothing but the chatter of her mom and dad.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Her mom said, kissing her dad on the lips. Alison gaged.

"What's tomorrow?" Alison asked, looking at her nails. Her parents just looked at each other and smirked. They ignored her and didn't answer the question. Sitting on the table was Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, followed by Jason on the far end, and the other side saved for Alison. The big queen seat. She gestured for her parents to sit down in their respective seats, ready to munch on the pasta that awaited them.

"So, girls, how've you all been?" her mom smiled at her friends.

"Great, Mrs. DiLaurentis!" Aria smiled back. The other girls nodded in response, carefully eyeing the food.

"Alright, well, dig in!" Mr. DiLaurentis said, laughing. Everyone joined in except for Alison. She just found this whole idea stupid. The dinner lasted about 1 hour, mainly because her parents kept a conversation going with her four best friends. As for Jason, Ali caught him staring at Aria at least 5 times the whole dinner. It was no doubt he liked her. But seriously, Jason liking a girl with weird ass pink highlights? It felt gross thinking about her brother and best friend dating. Ew.

As Ali was telling her friends a story that happened when she was 5, her mom interrupted her.

"Can I help you?" Ali said rudely. Her mom looked taken aback, and yet gave her a warning look. Ali smirked.

"Now, Alison, your father and I have an announcement to make" her mom said, looking at her dad. Ali looked at them both. Hopefully it wasn't something embarrassing. She was the only one that could use things against her friends.

"Your father surprised me with a romantic honeymoon to Spain, and we're leaving tomorrow!" her mom squealed, kissing her dad. Alison's eyes went wide. Parents, not at home, home alone. This meant only one thing. Party time.

"Aw, well have fun you both." Alison sulked. She had to get her parents out of the house tomorrow. She took out her phone, and texted all 50 people in her contact list, all that went to Rosewood high.

**Party at my place tomorrow, 7:30 p.m. You bitches better come. Xoxo, -Alison.**

Just on cue, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily's phone all rang at the same time, as they opened the message. Ali giggled as she saw all of their eyes go wide and the excitement in their eyes.

"Ali, a party tomorrow? I can't wait!" Hanna smiled wide. Ali gasped. No, she wasn't meant to say it out loud! She could feel her parent's eyes on her. Ali tried to look away, but it was too late.

"Alison, come with us. We need to talk. Now." her dad screamed. Ali could feel her friend's eyes on her, and her face went red. She followed her parents into the study, and watched her mom shut the door loud. Alison gulped, and a chill went up her spine. She didn't know what to expect.

"Alison, what is this nonsense about having a party, the day we leave?" her mom said, voice rising.

"I.. Was only joking." Alison replied, innocently.

"A party the day we leave is no joke." Her dad screamed.

"Dad, please, be quit, my friends are outside." Alison raged. Her dad raised a hand, ready to slap her.

"KENNETH!" her mom screamed. She grabbed her husband's hand and pushed it back down. Alison had tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Alison cried. Her dads face went from anger, to pity, to disappointment.

"I just cannot believe you Alison. You made me think that you were happy for us going on vacation, when in return you decide to throw a party the day we leave!" her dad shouted.

"Please, please Daddy I'm sorry. I'll cancel the party, don't worry." Ali smiled. Her dad shook his head.

"I think I might just have to cancel this trip." Her dad responded. Her mom shot him a look.

"No, we will still be going on this trip. But Alison, no party, understood? I'm counting on you. I'll have Jason look after you." Her mom said. Alison nodded her head, wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up straight. She walked out of the room confidently to her friends.

"Ali, you okay?" Emily said.

"I'm fine." Ali snapped. Emily looked away.

"And Hanna, what the hell? In front of my parents?" Ali shouted.

"I'm sorry Ali!" Hanna cried.

"God, with a behavior like this, I may have to uninvite you guys from my party." Ali smirked.

"Would.. would you really do that Ali?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Well, no, but shut up about the party. My parents think we aren't having one, but you guys can keep a secret. Okay? Good."Ali replied. All her four minions nodded.

The next afternoon, Alison was helping her parents load their luggage onto the taxi.

"Honey, are you sure you'll be okay for 3 days?" her mom worried.

"Mom, chill. I'll be okay." Alison sniggered.

"Listen, Alison, I want you to cause _no _trouble while we're gone. Understood?" her dad orders. Alison nods innocently.

"No daddy, nothing will happen. Don't worry." Alison smiled. Her dad nodded at her.

"Well, goodbye. Take care, Ali and Jason." her mom said as Jason came out to say goodbye.

"Don't worry mom and dad, I'll take good care of Alison." Jason responded, patting Ali's shoulder.

"Bye, kids!" her parents waved as they got into the cab. As the cab sped off, Ali turned to Jason.

"Hey, I'm throwing a party tonight. Feel free to invite your friends." Ali smiled.

"Yeah, I'll invite some." Jason responded, whipping out his phone. This is what Ali liked about having a cool brother. He was chill about parties since he got invited to more parties than he threw. So all was okay. Ali sent a group text to her 4 best friends calling them over at 5:30 to get ready. In a few minutes, she got a reply from all of them saying they'd be there. She laughed to herself.

**Hanna's POV**

Hanna was eyeing the clock as it struck the 5:00 hour. She was getting her stuff ready when her mom walked into her room.

"Hanna, where do you think you're going?" her mom asked softly.

"Ali invited us over for a small get together, mom." Hanna responded. Her mom nodded, then left the room. Things weren't so great in the Marin household after Hanna's father walked out on them. Hanna was nothing without her loving father, but now that he had another daughter to spoil, Kate, Hanna felt like nothing. Just like she always did. She sighed, and walked out of her house, ready to go to Ali's.

**Alison's POV**

Ali was in her room; planning which outfit she wanted to wear when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out her window to see that Emily was here. Great, out of all of the girls, Emily had to be first. She sighed, and walked downstairs. When she opened the door, a smiling Emily wearing a short pink dress, and pink high heels greeted her.

"Hey, Ali." Emily whispered seductively.

"Hi, Em. Let's go upstairs." Ali said, calmly. When her boyfriend / lover would come to the party, she'd show Em that she wasn't single.

Ali shut the door behind her and walked to her closet.

"Em, what should I wear?"Ali asked, holding up a slightly revealing black dress and a short blue dress.

"I prefer the blue dress." Em winked. Ali tried to ignore it. Hopefully, the other girls would be here soon. Ali went to the bathroom and changed into her blue dress. When she came out, she looked in the mirror, and she really did think she looked gorgeous. She saw Emily with a very surprised look.

"Close your mouth, Killer." Ali laughed. Emily blushed. Luckily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria walked in. Spencer was wearing a simple black dress, Hanna with a top and jeans, and Aria with a fluffy white dress. They all complimented Ali on her dress, and Ali complimented them back.

"Alright girls, makeups on the table, we have about 1 hour to get ready." Alison giggled. All the girls carefully start to apply eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip-gloss, lipstick, and everything else. Alison made sure that she did everything perfectly, so that her boyfriend would see her looking good. She smiled at herself.

Soon enough, it was 7:30. She heard the doorbell ring and welcomed in everyone, as they came in minute by minute. Ali welcomed in Noel, Mike, Naomi and Riley, and everyone else. She had a few bottles of alcohol from her dad's collection, some chips, pizza, and way more.

At last, at 7:45, she heard the doorbell ring, and found her secret boyfriend, smiling back at her. He grabbed her hand and together, went to the corner in the kitchen.

**Emily's POV**

Emily was busy talking to Ben, her ex – boyfriend, trying to get him off her. Clearly he was drunk.

"Ben, get _off!" _Emily screamed. Ben laughed loudly.

"Oh, Emily. Still the same protective girl I knew." He smiled, leaning in. Emily shrugged and pushed him off. She kept walking until she could find somebody reasonable and sensible to talk to. She walked into almost every room till she could find Alison. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were enjoying themselves with a few girls from the hockey club playing pool. Emily decided that she was too tired, and walked to the living room to get her a drink.

"Damnnit, how do these run out so fast?" she said to herself, rather annoyed. The music was so loud, and it was so hard to get her to walk to the kitchen, surrounded by so many drunken people. As Emily walked into the kitchen, she let out a huge gasp.

"Alison?" Emily shrieked. Ali turned around, and Emily could finally see whom Ali was going full on make – out with.

It was Ian Thomas.


End file.
